Negan (Serial TV)
Negan - Jest głównym bohaterem The Walking Dead,oraz byłym głównym antagonistą sezonu 6,7 oraz 8 serialu. Był głównym przywódcą "Zbawców" aż do przegranej w bitwie z innymi społecznościami. Od sezonu 9 czas jaki spędził w celi, dał mu do myślenia i bohater stopniowo zaczął ulegać zmianom. W sezonie 10 stał się członkiem armii walczącej z szeptaczami. Charakter Negan jest silny, sprytny i bezwzględny, miejscami pozbawiony uczuć, a także często wydaje się być niezrównoważony psychicznie. Mężczyzna nie widzi nic złego w rozłupywaniu czaszek członków nowo poznanych grup, aby zrobić „odpowiednio mocne wrażenie”. Często stosuje radykalne metody, aby utrzymać ludzi w ryzach, wiernych i posłusznych nawet w skrajnych warunkach. Ci, którzy nie szanują praw ustanowionych przez Negan'a, mogą liczyć na straszliwe konsekwencje. Złodzieje są karani rozpalonym żelazkiem przykładanym do twarzy. Gwałciciele bywają zabijani na miejscu. Negan gardzi gwałtem i znęcaniem się nad słabszymi, o ile sam nie bierze w tym udziału, chcąc osiągnąć jakąś większą korzyść. Do tego mężczyzna prowadzi rozwiązłe życie seksualne. W jego obozie posiada przynajmniej sześć „żon”, a także kochanki. Kobiety w zamian za oddanie mogą liczyć na pozycję pośród społeczności, lecz biada tym dziewczynom, które nie pozostają mu wierne. Mężczyzna lubi patrzeć na siebie jak na architekta ludzkiej cywilizacji w bardzo ciężkich, skrajnych czasach. Negan podąża za własną wizją porządku. W niej pozwala istnieć innym społecznościom, ale tylko w ramach pełnego poddania jego woli oraz polityce. W zamian za poddanie, Negan zapewnia bezpieczeństwo skupiskom ocalałych. Wiąże się to jednak z obfitymi daninami dla niego i jego ludzi. Najczęściej wynoszącymi połowę wszystkich zbiorów, znalezionych towarów, broni, leków oraz amunicji. Te osady, które nie są w stanie sprostać oczekiwaniom tyrana, czekają straszliwe konsekwencje. Przed apokalipsą Mało wiadomo o życiu Negan'a przed wybuchem apokalipsy oprócz tego, że był sprzedawcą używanych aut. Mógł mieszkać gdzieś przy lub w samym stanie Virginia. Wykazuje również trochę wiedzy na temat niepowszechnej terminologii sportowej. Posiadał żonę która była dla niego wyjątkowa, lecz zdradzał ją a Negan nigdy do zdrad się nie przyznał. Żona Negan'a zachorowała i zmarła w "tym" świecie. Po apokalipsie Po apokalipsie najprawdopodobniej ze względu na swój "wyjątkowy" charakter stał się przywódcą wpływowej grupy zwanej Zbawcami. Oferuje on ochronę i bezpieczeństwo mniejszym osadom, w zamian za oddanie, posłuszeństwo oraz połowę wszystkiego (raz na jakiś czas) co uda się takiej grupie zebrać. Wiadomo już, że Negan terroryzował Hilltop i liderów społeczności Gregory'ego. Zabił już co najmniej dwie osoby, w tym szesnastoletniego chłopca. Negan wyznacza surowe zasady i wymaga ich przestrzegania gdy zabił dwóch wspomnianych członków Wzgórza. Jesus wspomniał, że według Negan'a chłopiec musiał poznać zasady kija zwanego Lucille. Gdy spotykamy osobę o imieniu Dwight po długiej jego nieobecności widzimy jak ma dziwną bliznę na jego prawym policzku i czole. Jest to kolejny dowód na to, że zarówno Negan w TV jak i ten w komiksie mają wiele wspólnego. Negan jest darzony bardzo wielkim szacunkiem, co widać w wielu odcinkach, w których jest wspominany, na przykład w odcinku "The Same Boat" przez Primo. Wielu innych Zbawców mówi, że wszyscy są Negan'em i są w stanie oddać za niego życie. Negan w małym dziesięciominutowym dialogu pod koniec odcinka szesnastego "Last Day On Earth" wspomina o swoich ludziach, co znaczy, że on również się o nich martwi. Nie wiadomo, czy zawsze taki był, ale widać, że w ważnych momentach pęka ze śmiechu. The-walking-dead-season-6-negan-rises-in.jpg Sezon 6 Last Day on Earth Grupa Ricka zostaje złapana w pułapkę i ustawiona w szeregu. Po chwili jeden ze Zbawców, Simon, puka do drzwi auta z których momentalnie wychodzi Negan szczerząc się. Podchodzi i pyta się który z owych ludzi, który to lider. Simon wskazuje na Ricka. Negan podchodzi i przechodzi do rzeczy mówiąc, że nie zabije ich wszystkich bo, ktoś musi dla niego pracować i byłoby to niemożliwe, gdyby wszyscy byli martwi, więc zaczyna chodzić i przyglądać się każdemu. Najpierw podchodzi do Abrahama. Idzie dalej do Carla i nazywa go "małym, przyszłym seryjnym mordercą" .Podchodzi do Maggie i mówi, że kiepsko ona wygląda i najchętniej skróciłby jej męki, ale Glenn się rzuca. Następnie Negan odkrywa, że Carl jest synem Ricka. Negan mówi że nie może się zdecydować i wpada na pomysł, żeby zabić tego na kim skończy się wyliczanka, więc idzie ze swoim kijem baseballowym "Lucille" i wylicza "Ene, due, rike, fake". Wszyscy wydają się być zdenerwowani. Wyliczanka się kończy. Negan unosi Lucille i uderza. Kamera robi się czerwona i następuje koniec odcinka. Sezon 7 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Negan podchodzi do Ricka, oraz mówi czy jego "żart" mu się nie podobał. Rick odpowiada, że go zabije. Wtedy Negan uśmiechnął się i zapytał, co Rick miał przy sobie. Simon odpowiada, że Siekierę, którą wręcza Negan'owi, wtedy mówi on do Ricka, że Simon jest jego prawą ręka i pada pytanie, kto jest Ricka prawą ręką? Po braku odpowiedzi u Ricka, nasz Negan bierze Ricka do Kampera. Negan pierw rzucił Topór na stół i poszedł za kółko. Odpalił Kamper i mówi, że zabiera Ricka na przejażdżkę. Następnie znowu Negan mówi, czemu Rick nie weźmie siekiery i nie zabije go. Wtedy Rick posłuchał go i spróbował to zrobić, lecz Negan odwrócił się wycelował w niego karabinem maszynowym. Następnie Negan każe Rickowi wyrzucić siekierę. Wtedy Negan podnosi siekierę, otwiera drzwi i wyrzuca ją - każe pójść po nią Rickowi, mimo, że na zewnątrz jest mnóstwo Sztywnych. Rick oczywiście musi wykonać jego polecenie i idzie po siekierę, udaje mu się ją zdobyć i szybko wchodzi na dach.. Wtedy zaczyna myśleć o wyliczance. Pod koniec wyliczanki dokładnie widać, że wypada na Abrahama, który pokazuje, że chce zginąć za swoją grupę - poświęca się. Po pierwszym uderzeniu, które "przyjął na klatę" mówi do Negan'a, że może mu possać.. Wtedy Negan bezlitośnie okłada go kijem. Po brutalnej śmierci Abrahama, Negan podchodzi do Rosit'y, która była dziewczyną Abrahama. Kazał jej się patrzeć na Lucille. Daryl się wkurzył i uderzył Negan'a, lecz Zbawcy zareagowali i go złapali. Dwight przyłożył mu kuszę do głowy i pytał się, czy go nie zabić tu i teraz, na co Negan odpowiada przecząco. Oczywiście, kara musiała być, ofiarą został Glenn. Negan po dwóch uderzeniach był zdziwiony, że ciągle jest z nimi - oko mu wyskoczyło, ledwo mówił i cała jego twarz krwawiła. Lider Zbawców przeprosił, ale powiedział że nie ma wyjątków i zaczął także bezlitośnie zabijać Glenna, mówiąc, że Lucille chce się pić, oraz że jest jak wampirzyca... Wracamy teraz do czasu teraźniejszego. Nasz Negan chce, aby Rick już przyszedł z tą siekierą do środka kampera. Oczywiście, Rick musi to wykonać. Wtedy powracają do miejsca "Wielkiej Wyliczanki". Jest już ranek. Zwłoki ofiar ciągle tam były, a także zapłakani członkowie Alexandrii. Negan każe swojej grupie przyłożyć do głowy każdego z grupy Ricka pistolet do głowy, następnie woła Carla, żeby się położył obok Ricka. Pyta się Simona, czy ma Marker. Rysuje mu linię na ręce, oraz każe Rickowi odrąbać Carlowi rękę, gdyż teraz jest członkiem jego grupy - Zbawców. Rick nie chce tego robić. Negan grozi Rickowi, powstrzymuje go od odrąbania Carlowi ręki, krzyczy "Witam w nowym porządku świata, żałosne cieniasy!" i odchodzi mówiąc "Pa pa". The Cell: Negan'a rozmawia z Dwight'em o Daryl'u. Zostawiają Daryl'a z otwartą celą. Ten otwiera je i ucieka by uciec. Zbawcy otaczają go na placu. Negan wskazuje na kolejnych swoich ludzi i pyta, kim są, wszyscy odpowiadają 'Negan'em'. Lider robi zamach z Lucille na Daryl'a, ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymuje i odchodzi śmiejąc się. Następnie Dwight, Daryl i Negan spotykają się w dość dobrze urządzonym pokoju i rozmawiają. Negan pyta się Daryl'a, kim jest. Odpowiada mu 'Daryl'em. Service:''' Negan pojawia się, gdy Eugene chce otworzyć bramę. Negan stuka kijem w kraty i mówi ''Mała świnko, mała świnko! Pozwól mi wejść!' Podchodzi Rick i otwiera mu bramę. Negan zauważa sztywnego i rozwala mu głowę. Podchodzi do Ricka i śmiejąc się mówi że za nim tęsknił. Wchodzi z dużą grupą Zbawców oraz Dwightem i Daryl'em do środka. Negan się cieszy z obecności w Alexandrii i idzie wraz z Rickiem na mały cmentarz w mieście. Negan pyta się Ricka, czy żona Glenna przeżyła. Ten milczy, więc Negan idzie z nim oraz mówi, że nie miał wyboru i musiał zabić Glenna i Abrahama i zaczyna go trochę prowokować mówiąc o wdowach. Rick ledwie wytrzymuje, kiedy nagle słyszą strzał i idą to sprawdzić. W jednym z domów dwóch Zbawców chce zabrać wszystkie leki. Carl celuje bronią na jednego z nich. Ostatecznie Carl oddaje broń Rickowi, lecz Negan ją zabiera i wpada na pomysł by udać się do składu broni w Alexandrii. Negan, Rick i Olivia wchodzą do środka i Negan pyta się, gdzie są bronie. Olivia odpowiada że są tuż za drzwiami, więc Negan wykorzystuje czas by porozmawiać z Rickiem. Negan pyta go czy ma zamiar kooperować. Negan widzi, że mają mało jedzenia więc mówi że tym razem trochę go zostawi i wychodzą. Następnie Zbawcy wynoszą broń z Daryl'em. Negan testuje broń strzelając w jedno z okien. Po chwili z magazynu broni wychodzi kobieta i mówi, że bronie się nie zgadzają i pokazuje Negan'owi spis broni od Olivii. Negan pyta się jej, czy to prawda i mówi, że nie lubi zabijać kobiet ale będzie ona ukarana. Negan nakazuje znalezienie broni i siedzi na kanapie obok Olivii. Gdy Rick oddaje mu odnalezione już bronie, Negan szykuje się do odjazdu. Cieszy się, że nie musiał nikogo zabijać ale mówi, że jeżeli sytuacja się będzie powtarzać lub nie będą mieli dla niego czegoś ciekawego to będzie już musiał to zrobić. Negan zabija sztywnego łażącego obok i mówi Rickowi, że go wykorzystał. Zabiera Lucille i jedzie ze Zbawcami i Daryl'em do bazy. Sing Me A Song: Carl siedzi w ciężarówce naprzeciw Jesus'a i dojeżdża do bazy Zbawców. Dwóch Zbawców przeszukuje pojazd by zabrać jedzenie, lecz jeden upuszcza pudło i zauważa Carla. Ten strzela i zabija ów ludzi. Powstrzymuje go Dwight. Kilka sekund późnej przychodzi Negan. Mówi, że jest odważny i nakazuje spalenie martwych. Gdy tak rozmawiają w tle pracuje Daryl i spogląda na Carla. Negan pyta się czy tak powinni witać nowego gościa, podaje Carlowi rękę i razem wchodzą do bazy. Gdy szli na platformie ludzie Negan'a uklękli a on pozwala in dobrać warzywa do obiadu nie zwracając uwagi na to ile punktów każdy z nich ma spogląda na Carla i mówi :Widzisz to? Szacunek. Po czym odchodzi a Carl po chwili wpatrywania się udaje się za nim. Następnie Negan zabiera Carla do dobrze udekorowanego pokoju i przedstawia go do swoich żon mówiąc że może sobie na nie popatrzeć i że niema z tym problemu.Podchodzi do Sherry i mówi że Mark nie był na służbie tylko spędzał czas z Amber-Jedną z jego żon.Sherry prosi go by nic nie robił Amber i ten pyta się czy kiedykolwiek uderzył jedną z nich odpowiedziała że Nigdy płacze i mówi że kocha Negan'a i, że nie chce wracać do zbierania punktów Negan całuje ją. Negan zabiera Carla do swojego pokoju w którym nakazuje mu zdjąć z oka bandaż ten nie chce tego robić lecz ostatecznie mu ulega i zdejmuje. Negan mówi że to odrażające lecz gdy widzi że ten zaczyna płakać przeprasza go za ranienie jego uczuć. Do pokoju wchodzi gruby Joey. Oddaje Negan'owi, Lucille i wychodzi.Gdy Carl się pyta czy może z powrotem założyć bandaż ten mu mówi że absolutnie nie, bo wygląda "kozacko" i nikt nie będzie chciał z nim zadzierać . Negan chce by Carl zaśpiewał mu piosenkę lecz ten odmawia i ten po powiedzeniu o ludziach jakich Carl zabił nadal chce by Carl mu zaśpiewał lecz ten mówi że nie zna żadnej piosenki. Negan się pyta o jego matkę gdzie jest a ten milczy dając Negan'owi domyślić się że ta nie żyje .Carl zaczyna śpiewać, a Negan wymachuje Lucille i mówi chłopcu, by sobie nie przeszkadzał. Gdy Carl kończy, Negan mu mówi, że Lucille bardziej lubi jak się jej śpiewa niż rozwala łby, nawiązując do Abrahama i Glenna. Później zbawcy ustawili się w półkolu obok uwiązanego na krześle Mark'a a za nim Daryla z mopem. Negan schodzi dość powoli przechodzi obok marka podnosi żelazko i przysuwa mu je do twarzy, wydają się chorobliwe jęki kilka sekund później jest już po wszystkim chce by Daryl posprzątał i mówi że nie chciał tego robić ale zasady muszą być przestrzegane. Wracają razem do pokoju Negan'a i Carl mówi mu żeby wyskoczył przez szybę by nie musiał go zabijać Negan sugeruje, że powinni się przejechać. Przed samym wyjazdem Negan woła Daryla i mówi mu że odstawia chłopaka do domu ten mu grozi a Negan rozkazuje zabranie Daryla przez Dwighta. Negan i Carl pukają do drzwi Rick'a w Alexandrii lecz otwiera je Olivia mówiąc nerwowo Negan'owi, że Rick jest poza miastem szukając zapasów dla Negan'a wchodzą do środka.Olivia mówi mu że właściwie to głodują a ten spogląda lekko w dół a potem żartuje z jej wagi po czym ta płacze i Negan mówi jej żart, że by ją posuwał i ta mocno go uderza, a ten jednak mówi że mu to nie przeszkadza i że jego zainteresowanie ją wzrosło. Negan chodzi po domu Ricka i jest zachwycony tym jak żyją postanawia wejść do pokoju Judith i wyjmuje ją z jej wózka. Negan i Carl siedzą na zewnątrz i Negan myśli czy nie zabić Carla i Ricka i całuje Judith w nos. Heart Still Beating: Negan znajduje się w domu Ricka wraz ze sprowadzonym Carlem i goli się mówiąc chłopcu że należy robić to pod włos.W dalszym ujęciu Negan gotuje spaghetti i chce by Carl spróbował więc ten odmawia.Gdy Olivia wchodzi robi Lemoniadę do picia Negan na nią patrzy i się uśmiecha i chce zacząć jeść kładzie Lucille na jedno z miejsc po czym prosi Carla by podał mu bułki. Negan znajduje się na zewnątrz i siedzi na fotelu gdy nagle podchodzi do niego spencer mówiąc cześć ten chce by Arrat go przepuściła i obaj rozmawiają Negan dostaje alkohol i siadają b pomówić po wymianie zdań Negan stwierdza że w tak piękny dzień nie warto tak siedzieć i mówi że chciałby zagrać w bilarda i Spencer mówi że stół do bilarda jest w domu na przeciwko Negan mówi że spencer chyba zostanie jego najlepszym przyjacielem po czym zaczynają razem grać. Tymczasem w królestwie Richard che by Morgan i Carol pomogli mu przekonać Ezekiel'a do ataku na Negan'a. Spencer zaczyna obwiniać Ricka za śmierć swojej matki brata i ojca mówi że zginęli niedługo po tym jak pojawił się Rick. Negan słucha go z uwagą i potem mówi że Rick jest odważny że powstrzymuje swoją złość by dla niego pracować i zdobywać zapasy by nie skrzywdził dobrych ludzi którzy znajdują się tutaj, twierdząc iż do tego trzeba mieć "to coś" .Mówi że Spencer "nie ma w sobie nic" i go zabija wbijając mu nóż w brzuch. Gdy Rosita próbuje go zastrzelić trafia w Lucille ten zły domaga się poznania osoby która wykonała nabój i nakazuje Arrat by zabiła kogoś ta strzelając zabija Olivie.Rick przybiega Negan mówi że sprowadził Carla do domu i że Rosita próbowała go zabić i nie chciał by Olivia była tą co zginie ale tak wyszło zabiera Euegen'a i wraca ze zbawcami do bazy Rock in the Road: Pomimo tego, że Negan bezpośrednio się nie pojawia, słyszany jego głos przez radio i mówi o tym że gruby Joseph został zamordowany a słowa. jakie wypowiada widać że w jakimś stopniu szanował Joey'ego. Hostiles and Calamities Negan przyprowadza ze zbawcami do sanktuarium nową zdobycz Eugene'a osobę, która wyprodukowała kulę, którą Rosita użyła i przestrzeliła Lucille .Laura jedna dziewczyna ze zbawców oprowadza Eugen'a po ich bazie.Negan w tym czasie dowiaduje się,że gruby Joseph został zabity a Daryl zbiegł. Negan dowiaduje się iż Sherry zbiegła i mogła udzielić pomocy Darylowi. Dwight który siedział w swoim podniszczonym i porozwalanym pokoju broni Sherry swoją byłą żonę i zostaje pobity przez ludzi Negan'a, gdy ten wraz z Lucille obserwują całą zaistniałą sytuację. Na zewnątrz Negan wysyła Simon'a do Alexandrii by sprawdzić czy Daryl udał się tam i Simon robi jak mu nakazuje. Eugene jest przyprowadzony do Negana i jest przerażony. Negan pyta go o imię i ten odpowiada Eugene. Potem wskazuje na swoich ludzi i pyta ich o to samo wszyscy odpowiadają Negan. Negan pyta się czy Eugene jest doktorkiem mądralą i ten odpowiada że jest. Negan pyta go o radę jak sprawić by Zombie nie rozpadały się przy ogrodzeniu,wskazując na jednego z truposzy. Eugene odpowiada że trzeba pokryć ich powłoką która uczyni ich niezniszczalnymi gdy zaschnie chroniąc zbawców przed wrogami i zagrożeniami. Negan jest zadowolony i mówi że jest to jeden z najlepszych pomysłów jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał.Jako podarunek w podzięce ma zamiar przysłać kilka żon do jego pokoju by spędzić trochę czasu z nim. Negan jest na dole fabryki i otaczają go ludzie a pośród nich jest doktor Carson,który jest oskarżony o zdradę na podstawie listu z zapisem "GO NOW" (Uciekaj) list został umieszczony w jego pokoju przez Dwighta. Carson mówi Negan'owi, że to wina Dwighta lecz ten wypiera tego. Negan mówi Eugene'owi, że ten powinien być tym który powinien na to patrzeć. Negan zmusza Carsona do przyznania się ten zaprzecza lecz gdy tylko ze strachu się wpycha go do wielkiego pieca i tym samym go zabija. Negan wpada do Eugene'a pokoju nieco po odejściu jego żon i po raz już drugi pyta go o imię. Gdy tylko zadaje pytanie Eugene się wtrąca i mówi Negan. Negan się uśmiecha. The Other Side Negan ukazuje się Sashy i Rosicie gdy do sanktuarium sprowadzony jest z Hilltop brat doktora Carsona. Przytula Eugene'a i wraca z nimi do środka. Something They Need Gdy Sasha jest porwana i trafia do celi w której wcześniej był Daryl. David wchodzi do środka i chce zgwałcić Sashe, Negan wchodzi by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Widzi że David tłumaczy się ale Negan przebija mu szyję nożem i zostawia na ziemi.Mówi do Sashy że nie są gwałcicielami i ów mężczyzna złamał zasady ma ona dwa wyjścia może ona albo zabić Davida który może powstać lub dać się zagryść. Wybiera opcje nr.1 i zabija Davida Negan wchodzi i cieszy się.Pozwala jej zatrzymać nóż który został użyty i mówi jej że stoi nad nią z kijem baseballowym i byłoby niemądre by go atakować. The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life Negan pojawia się u Sashy i rozmawia z nią przynosi jej również danie którym okazują się być naleśniki.Podczas rozmowy wychodzi na jaw że Negan chce zabić kilka osób z Alexandrii a Sasha nalega by zginęła tylko jedna i ten się zgadza. Negan, Eugene i Sasha wychodzą na zewnątrz i Sasha wykazuje oznaki współpracy które Negan mówi że docenia zamyka on Sashę w trumnie i jadą do Alexandrii. W drodze do celu jest problem mianowicie drzewa,które zostały zawalone na drogę. Gdy docierają do celu Negan chce by Eugene wyszedł i powiedział Rickowi by się poddał.Negan mówi że cieszy się że widzi Daryla i się uśmiecha.Następnie okazuje się że grupa ze złomowiska miała lepszy układ z Neganem. Rick jest zaskoczony. Negan mówi że mają ultimatum albo skapitulują albo zabije Sashe. Rick chce zobaczyć czy Sasha nadal żyje. Negan nakazuje ludziom znieść ją na dół po czym otwiera i wylatuje przemieniona w zombie Sasha która wcześniej użyła tabletki wytworzone przez Eugene'a .Negan zostaje powalony i rozpoczyna się bitwa.Do Rick'a strzela Jadis i zwala go z muru. Negan walczy z Sashą i zostaje uratowany przez zbawcę który zostaje potem pogryziony. Rick idzie po ulicy Alexandrii i Jadis celuje w jego plecy,przechodząc widzi dwóch ludzi z Alexandrii a na końcu drogi Negan'a który stoi za Carlem wraz z innymi zbawcami.Rick zostaje powalony i Negan mówi mu że(Rick)nadal nic nie rozumie. Negan mówi że zabije Carla by ten obraz zapadł w pamięci Rick'a.Rick mówi że zabije Negan'a prędzej czy później ten wstaje i idzie i robi zamach na Carla. W tym momencie Shiva wskakuje na zbawców sprawiając że Negan z innymi oddala się. Król Ezekiel mówi, że Alexandria nie upadnie. Maggie wraz z ludźmi ze wzgórza jest na polu bitwy i Negan jest zaskoczony całą sytuacją a najbardziej że Maggie żyje. Wraz z Simonem i innymi starają się bronić gdy Jadis z jej grupą uciekają za mury. Ostatecznie zbawcy zmuszeni są do odwrotu z powodu poniesionych strat wraz z nimi wraca Eugene, Dwight oraz Simon.Wszyscy uciekają samochodami i Negan pokazuje Rick'owi i innym środkowy palec prawej dłoni.Jest on ścigany lecz udaje mu się zbiec. W Sanktuarium jest on wraz z Dwight'em Simon'em oraz Eugene'm i mają krótką rozmowę. Negan mówi swojej ogromnej grupie ludzi że idą na wojnę. Sezon 8 Walka między zbawcami a innymi społecznościami eskaluje i Negan rozstawia wiele posterunków, których celem będzie stawianie oporu i walka z pozostałymi ocalałymi. Negan głównie przebywa w Azylu i tam nadzoruje produkcję amunicji, sam Eugene został przez niego powołany jako de facto dowódca i nadzorca produkcji. Gdy Rick Grimes z zebraną grupą przybywa do bram i żąda aby Negan się poddał, ten nie odpowiada i rozpętuje się strzelanina. Strzelanie tylko powoduje że grupa się rozdziela a martwi zaczynają masowo penetrować plac przy Azylu. Neganowi udaje się zbiec i ukryć w kamperze, krótko po tym widzi że nie jest tam sam. Zabite Ofiary: *Rory (Spowodował) *Ethan (Spowodował) *Tim (Spowodował lub osobiście) *Marsha (Spowodował lub osobiście) *Denise Cloyd (Spowodował) *Glenn Rhee *Abraham Ford *Spencer (żywy) *Olivia (spowodowane) *Dr.Carson *David (żywy) *Sasha Williams (Spowodowane) *Simon *Margo(Przypadkowo) *Brandon *1 zbawca (przypadkowo spowodowane) *2 ludzi z Alexandrii (spowodowane) *20 nieznanych ludzi *Wielu ocalałych z Oceanside (spowodowane lub bezpośrednie) *Niezliczone ilości zombie i ludzi Ciekawostki *Charakterystyczną bronią Negan'a jest kij baseballowy owinięty w drut kolczasty, który nazywa "Lucille" po zmarłej żonie. *Negan jest pierwszym głównym antagonistą, który zabija więcej niż jedną główną postać (Glenn Rhee oraz Abraham Ford). *Daryl '''nie jest winny śmierci Glenna, ponieważ w jednym z odcinków ósmego sezonu Negan sam się przyznaje, że od początku wiedział kogo zabije. *Negan jest najdłużej żyjącym antagonistą serii. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead